


in the house of the rising sun

by thisroadsofar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Object, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Wing Kink, barbed penis of sorts, bat wing kink, dubcon, sam has a monster cock, sammy’s a freak but dean’s into freaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisroadsofar/pseuds/thisroadsofar
Summary: Sam and Dean are exploring your average, run of the mill, haunted house when one of those pesky cursed items ignites something between the brothers.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115
Collections: SPN J2 Xmas Exchange





	in the house of the rising sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rocketmojo for the spn j2 secret santa. Hope you enjoy. :)

“Sam…” he whispers, a mixture of horror and fear and concern and anger. Sam sits in a corner, sniffling and trying to hide himself from the world, knees curled in to his chest, head between his knees. But he can’t hide his shame. Can’t hide his true self. A darkness surrounds him.

“Sam!” he’d yelled not two minutes before, when the clash and shattering of glass in the room Sam had gone to investigate stopped him in his tracks. Dean had come running from the opposite side of this cursed house filled with nothing but cursed items. Can’t touch a goddamn thing in here without risking some sort of hex.

Dean had entered the room to find the frame of an antique cheval mirror, broken pieces of his reflection staring up at him from a million shattering a on the grown. The frame, charred and emanating evil that sets Dean’s teeth on edge, stands in stark contrast to the curse etched in, painted over in gold.

“ _Respice super me, et revelare verum sui_ ,” Dean mutters. “Look upon me and reveal your true self?”

He turns to Sam, whispering his brother’s name as he sees who he’s become. Sam lifts his head from between his knees, eyes glistening with tears.

“Dean,” he says, his voice cracking, reaching his hand out to his brother. Needs him, even in his ultimate shame. Needs his brother. And that’s something ingrained in Dean to his bones, in his veins, his life force.

“What… what are you?” he says, taking Sam’s hand and kneeling in front of him, and it sounds insensitive, but he needs to know what he’s working with.

Sam goes on his knees, eye level with Dean. Shows himself.

The dark Sam had wrapped around himself unfurls. He spreads black, bat-like wings that span the room. Dean can’t help but reach for them, feel the velvety softness, rub his hand back and forth. Sam shivers, and it goes down his back and through his wings, fluttering them. The edges are torn and worn, but they’re—

“Beautiful,” Dean whispers.

“I’m a freak,” Sam sobs.

“You’re my brother,” he says, smiling softly.

And maybe there’s some spell over them, because they don’t do this, but when Sam reaches out a hand on Dean’s shoulder, gently lowering him to the ground, Dean goes with it, knows where this is going but doesn’t do anything to stop what had been coming their whole lives.

“I need you,” Sam whines, knees on either side of Dean’s hips, dropping his own hips to rub against Dean.

“Okay,” Dean whispers breathlessly, anything for his baby brother. He moves his hands to the zipper of Sam’s pants. “Fuck,” he says, hand shaking, as he pulls down Sam’s boxers with his pants.

Dean has seen Sam naked since he hit puberty less times than he can count on one hand, and he knows for a fact that Sam is _big_ , but not _this_ big. “‘S not gonna fit,” he slurs, already cock drunk.

Sam’s cock has to be at least a foot and a half long, probably two and a half inches around. To top it all off, the tip is arrow shaped. Dean let’s out a giggle. “You’ve got a demon cock, Sammy.”

Sam doesn’t respond, just completely rips Dean’s pants and boxers off, throwing the tattered remains to the side. An issue Dean will deal with... later, because right now his little brother’s between his legs, propping Dean’s ass up with his hands and groping.

”That’s some good pussy,” Sam mutters as he takes his first taste, licking up from Dean’s hole, up his balls, and taking Dean’s entire cock, fully hard already, in his mouth.

”God,” Dean grunts, his cock bulging down Sam’s throat. Sam’s messy, using the drool and froth to wet his fingers. He distracts Dean by sucking hard on his head as he shoves two fingers into Dean’s hole. “God!” Dean yells, hitting his head on the floor and arching his back.

Sam moans on Dean’s cock, picking up speed, making Dean adjust to his fingers just enough so he can shove a third one up there, hitting his prostate with every push in. Dean shakes, legs twitch, and he can’t stop, can’t even warn Sam before he’s coming in his mouth, shouting loud, face red.

Sam doesn’t lose a beat, keeps sucking as Dean pulls his hair, out of breath. “Fucking Christ, Sam, the mouth on you” he says when words are possible. Sam just laughs around his cock, finally pulling off to lift Dean’s ass higher so he can tongue fuck him alongside the three fingers already there.

”Taste so good, Dean, fuck. Shoulda taken you years ago, coulda had this sweet pussy all this time.”

Dean grabs on to Sam’s shoulder for dear life, digging his nails in and drawing blood. “Fuck, gimme. Gimme a second, Sam. Trying to kill me.”

”Not yet,” Sam threatens, promises. “You’re gonna come on fingers first.”

Dean takes it as an order, yelling his pleasure to the heavens while the devil goes down on him, milking him for everything he’s got. Doesn’t even have a chance to come down from his orgasm before Sam’s kneeling, throwing Dean’s legs over his shoulder and lining up, his cock messy with precome.

Their eyes meet, Dean’s are watering but he gives the smallest of nods, wants this more than he’s ever wanted anything, implications be damned. Sam holds his hole open with his thumbs, slowly pushing the arrowed tip in. It’s an agonizing drive in. Fucking hurts like a bitch, Sam’s not small by any standard. Dean keeps his face scrunched and lip bit. The spit’s nowhere near enough lubricant, but Sam’s a dripper apparently, dick gets wet like a girl, so they make it work. Dean breathes deeply as Sam’s cockhead sticks into his prostate, his own cock being forced into hardness.

Dean has to focus on something so he looks at Sam, his mouth open and eyebrows furrowed as he buries into his brother, sweat dripping off the tip of his nose onto Dean’s heaving chest.

”Dean,” is all he has left so say as he pushes in as far as Dean’s body will let him, a good half a foot still not inside. He presses his hand under Dean’s rib cage, the outline of his dick protruding.

”Fuck, Sam.” Dean can’t breath, consumed by his brother, by being filled, heaving when Sam pulls out and snaps back in. Sam’s wings settle on either side of Dean, so he grabs onto the forearm of the wings. Sam moans for it. “Fuck me,” Dean chants, his limbs going numb. “Fuck me fuck me fuck me.”

Sam clenched his jaw, does as he’s told, doesn’t hold back as he rams into Dean, until Dean’s sure this is how he dies, figures death by sex is as good a death as any as Sam grabs onto his tits and Dean digs into Sam’s wings.

”C’mon, Dean,” Sam slurs, orders. “Come with me, come while I cream your insides.”

And Dean does, already milked dry from two orgasms already, but he comes, cock twitching the last drops of come from his balls while Sam shoots up into him. He can feel it, his insides painted with Sam’s come, feels the sloppy squelch as Sam fucks it into him, doesn’t stop fucking and maybe Sam’s got a matching pair of demon balls too, because Dean’s sure this is longer than any man is supposed to come. Sam’s moaning like a whore, pressing his lips into Dean’s, biting aimlessly as he pummels him. Dean’s prostate is in shambles, and he blacks out as Sam rears up, getting his second wind. Wakes up maybe a minute or two later. Sam breathing heavily, sweating like a whore in church, massive cock still up by his lungs, but he’s not fucking him anymore. Smiles down at his big brother, breathless.

”Think you might be an incubus, Sammy.” Dean says. He should probably be concerned. His brother is a demon. His worst nightmare. The thing he’s trained his entire life to defeat.

”You don’t seem to mind,” Sam replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Wherein Sam’s true self is an incubus and Dean’s true self is a brotherfucker.


End file.
